A Minion Love Story 1
by TheFrizzyGirl
Summary: Dave fell in love with Margo during the time they first met. But will Dave be brave in telling them the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea after reading the fanfic It's For You.**

* * *

Dave and the other minions were partying inside the disco part of the lab. They dance, sing, eat and well, go crazy. They kept dancing until Gru finally came inside and was shocked seeing the disco lab. He started slamming the door to get all 10,400 minions' attention to him. "Okay, it has been a year after the defeat of El Macho, so I decided to have a special party in here tomorrow evening, the girls will be here, Lucy will be here and even all of our friends are coming" Gru said excitedly. All the minions cheered and jumped around. They quickly clean up the mess they made so that the disco lab can be ready for tomorrow. All the minions went into their beds and Gru tucked them all in their cozy blankets. Gru left the lab and turned off the lights. The minions fell asleep, well except for Dave. He ran towards the three girls' room and peeked inside the room. There was a small hole on the wall and Dave started looking for Margo. None of them knew that Dave got a crush on Margo after Margo and Dave first met. He knew he fell in love with Lucy but broke up with her and returned back to Margo after the battle with El Macho. He was shy to let the other minions know his expression so he hid it.

Gru came in the room and started putting the girls to sleep. He went to Edith's bed. The 9-year old girl tucked herself in her blanket. "Good night Edith" Gru said kissing her forehead and pulling her hat towards her eyes. Gru started going towards Margo's bed. "Good night Margo" Gru said kissing the 12-year old girl's forehead. Dave sighed and looked at her when she was already sleeping. It was Agnes' turn for Gru to kiss her forehead. Gru went towards Agnes' bed and started kissing the 6-year old girl's forehead. "Good night Agnes" Gru whispered. Agnes tucked herself in the blanket and slept humbly. Dave kept looking on Margo until he knew that he also needs to sleep. He ran back to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I am not good at making long chapters but hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gru Found it Out

**I got the idea of Gru finding out that Dave has a crush on Margo but Gru wont be mad.**

* * *

It was morning already and Dave fluttered his eyes to see the morning sun rising. His brothers were still sleeping so he sneaked out of his room to once again peek on the three girls' room. He was about to peek on the hole until he saw Stuart behind him.

_"Hey partner, wanna eat breakfast" _Stuart asked. _"I saw Margo on her way there a while ago"_ Stuart said. Dave looked at his partner and nodded. Stuart and Dave headed towards the dinning table and saw the whole family awake. Gru wondered why they were gonna eat with them so he started talking with them as the two minions sat beside each other.

"Why are you guys up early" Gru asked. The two minions started talking together to answer his question.

_"Remember you let us sleep 7:00 after our party and me and Stuart are always the first one to wake up" _Dave said reminding Gru on what happened yesterday.

"Oh Yeah! Sorry guys" Gru said. Margo can't help it but laugh. Agnes was doing her curious face when she was looking at Dave blushing and staring at Margo.

"Dave do you have a crush on Margo" Agnes asked. Gru glared at Dave while Dave blushed a little bit.

_"Uh..." _Dave mumbled. _"I will only tell you if Margo, Edith and Agnes go away for a little while" _Dave said. The girls nodded and went towards their room upstairs.

"Okay so do you really have a crush on Margo Dave" Gru asked.

_"I do, but I don't want the others to find out" _Dave said blushing even redder. Gru knew that he shouldn't tell the girls so he kept it secret.

"Okay I understand, but does your brothers know" Gru once again asked Dave.

_"Only me and Carl know it" _Stuart mumbled.

"Okay, don't worry Dave, your secret is kept with me and Gru" Lucy said. Dave smiled as the two minions went back to their lab.

* * *

**I got the idea from Pricat's review. Chapter Three will be on soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Girlfriend Boyfriend

**So, this is the final chapter then up next in A Minion Love Story saga is Part 2! Part Two is Kevin and Edith.**

* * *

It was now evening and the family are now preparing for the party. The minions are also preparing as well. Phil was dressing up like his maid costume but this time he just wear the black dress and not any white clothe and attached to the dress is a white bow tie. Kevin was wearing the Philippines' national outfit for the boys called a _Barong Tagalog._ It is a polo like shirt which is white and it is a little hard but comfortable. He was also wearing black pants that matches his _barong._ Stuart was wearing his white overalls and white jacket just like what he wore in Gru and Lucy's wedding since he was also one of the singers in the "Underwear" song. Jerry dressed in Kevin's old golf suit. Carl was wearing his original overalls but with the sirens on his head. Dave wears a tuxedo just in case he dates Margo.

_"Wow Dave? What's with the fancy tuxedo"_ Kevin asked.

_"Lets just say that I want to wear this for the party Kevin" _Dave said. Kevin nodded and started walking towards the disco lab. When Dave was finished, all the minions started heading towards the disco lab.

* * *

The lab was filled with many lights and may guest dancing. Dr. Nefario was doing his original signature move. Margo, Edith and Agnes danced in the dance floor. Everyone was just grooving to the disco music. Margo was wearing a casual green dress with a red ribbon tied as a ponytail. Edith was wearing her ninja costume. Agnes was wearing a princess costume with a silver tiara on her head. Dave sighed in seeing Margo doing her ballet steps. Stuart came i sight and pushed Dave lightly.

_"Come on partner, you can ask her out. By the way there is a balcony there"_ Stuart said. Dave blushed but looked at his partner and knew that he needs t do it. So he did. He walked towards Margo and the girls and started tugging her dress.

"Hey what? Oh, hi Dave" Margo greeted Dave with a smile. Dave smiled back and he said, _"Uh, Margo... can I ask you out... on... a.. date" _Dave asked. Margo looked in his eyes and started kissing the little minion's cheek.

"Of course! By the way I broke up with Antonio but now I think your cute" Margo said. Dave smiled and held her hand leading her towards the balcony.

Now they were alone, Dave started blushing even redder. Dave picked a few roses and violets from Gru's garden and made it into a bundle of flowers. "Uh here, this is for you" Dave said. Margo sighed and accept the flowers and kissed Dave's cheek again.

"They're beautiful Dave" Margo said. The two love birds enjoyed a beautiful night outside the lab then came in once more.

Edith and Agnes were watching the two of them dance in the dance floor. "Wow, may I be the first one to say, iww" Edith cooed. Agnes was shocked in knew that she was right last morning. Agnes shook Edith ad said, "I was right, I was right, I WAS RIGHT" Agnes shouted towards Edith.

"I heard Lucy and Gru talking so it meas they already know that" Edith said.

"I wonder what more love stories will happen this year" Agnes said.

"Well, we will find out soon" Edith said. The two of them kept watching until the end of the party. Dave gave Margo a kiss on the cheek and went towards his room. Margo smiled and think about his boyfriend being a human.

* * *

**Hope ya like it all! It is short because got a lot of assignments today! Peace Out till the next Minion Love Story. ;)**


End file.
